Tifani
'''Tifani '''is an 20 year old OC created by Laki. She debuts as a slightly vain Apprentice for the Order of Light who eventually matures into a cheerful and selfless young woman. She saw her first usage in Teddy's Journal and has been making regular appearances ever since. She specializes in healing magic. Overview Tifani acts very much like a modern teenager, being very image conscious and often obsessing over the latest styles. She's very mindful about her appearance and can be a bit neurotic, especially if annoyed. While seeming mostly self-centered, Tifani cares very much about her younger sisters, Strawbella and Loren, as well as her other fellow apprentices. Tifani has a very large capacity for unconditional love, but just needs to focus more on pushing past her own interests and insecurities. Like her sisters, Tifani was separated from her parents at an early age before being offered an apprenticeship by Dodeca. She was initially reluctant to learn magic, but Dodeca felt the art of healing magic would help her learn to put others before herself, thus she became a full-fledged healer. Though often seen as the girliest apprentice, Tifani begins to develop into a selfless woman as the timeline progresses. This is also evident in her care of her sisters following their troubled past. Powers/Abilities Tifani is a healer, being focused more on supporting her allies than aggressively attacking enemies. Her healing spells can be quite powerful, being able to fully restore an ally or partially restore several at once. Her main instrument is the Heart Mace, a decorative rod that releases healing hearts. These hearts may also be used to disorient or confuse enemies, and they can deal partial damage to darkness users. Tifani also has been shown to be able to use her Heart Mace to stimulate her allies and temporarily boost their abilities, such as attack power. When Tifani is forced to fight, she relies on hand-to-hand combat, often using kicks or slaps and occasionally using her Heart Mace as a club. However, her attacks are very weak. RP History Tifani debuts in Teddy's Journal, the second major Order of Light RP being absent during the Second Secret War. In this RP she helps the Order keep dangerous confidential information out of a crazed Paige's grasp. Tifani also appears in Darkness Plague, in which Teddy catches an illness that afflicts darkness users. Tifani joins the others in a quest for the antidote to this disease, at one point saving the group by repelling a shadow infested Articuno. Two years pass in the timeline, Tifani training, going on missions and forming a relationship with Angelo within the span. She would appear in Darkella Saga Part Two, where she meets would be apprentices Jason and Kaneki before the Order is ambushed in an attack by Darkella and her forces. Though it would seem that the odds were stacked against them, Dodeca overpowers Darkella and banishes the then hypnotized Teddy from the Fortress. Tifani makes a very brief appearance in KaPRPT when Pikachu, Chiko, Merlee and others accidentally warp into the Fortress of Light, crashing their dinner. The next RP where Tifani appears in is Murder She Sang, where she and several others visit a concert held by the mysterious singer Stella. However, Stella's songs would eventually drive the listeners mad, throwing Light City into chaos until the gang eventually works together to try to stop her. Their efforts were for naught, as the singer was revealed to be under the influence of a gem. After the influence is taken away, Stella commits suicide, much to the group's sadness and disbelief. Tifani does not appear physically in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, but appears in a flashback of Teddy's, where he first meets Tifani, Loren and Angelo at a masquerade party. Tifani's counterpart from the Dark Dimension plays a role in one of the arcs in which Teddy and Lin plunge into her dying dimension which had been destroyed by Blood. Lastly, a zombified Tifani attacks the Outcasts's base as part of a horde consisting of Teddy's friends and loved ones. This was later revealed to be a wax figure created by Vanessa. Tifani appears in this RP's sequel, Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc, where she and the others welcome Teddy back to the Order, though she is initially hostile towards him. Their relationship does improve as the RP progresses. Tifani plays a large role in the BDBM saga, an RP in which the Fortress celebrates the arrival of two new apprentices. Loren is kidnapped during one of the early arcs and a shapeshifter named Yanilet takes her place. Tifani immediately feels suspicious of the faulty Loren, keeping a close eye on her at all times. Later on the Fortress is attacked by a necromanced snake, Tifani providing backup. New apprentice Avery attempts to fatally wound Tifani during the fight by firing a light arrow at her and claiming this was an accident. Tifani was not killed by the arrow but wound up being wounded, the Fortress now divided over the suspicious Avery's actions. Once Tifani recovers she confronts Yanilet about the strange happenings. After a long fight with the shapeshifter, Logan would soon explain to Tifani that this was all a part of a plan to destroy the Order from the inside, with Avery, Jane and Yanilet serving as covert members of Doctor Hine's forces. Tifani was outraged at Logan holding back this information but soon comforts him, realizing that he was being threatened to keep this secret. In time Hine's forces launch an attack on the Fortress, holding it captive but this was not before the real Loren makes her way to the Fortress with Demi and Dodeca in tow. The Order and its allies face Hine in a confrontation, the scientist attempting to kill Tifani with Dodeca's stolen powers. But Loren intercepts the blast and is killed instead, causing Tifani much anguish. It's in this broken state that she's able to be captured along with the rest of the Fortress, being held hostage by Hine. Part Two of the RP documents the attempts of the outside branches and allies of the Order to rescue Tifani and the members of the main branch, as well as Light City as a whole. Mended Fragments of a Fractured Era takes place months after Hine's fall and showcases Tifani partaking in Hine's trial. Relationships Tifani is on mostly good terms with her fellow apprentices. She can be a bit touchy and dramatic with her sisters at times but they have a very loving relationship. Tifani was very shaken up by Loren's death, feeling survivor's guilt after the situation. Tifani and Zula are great friends, despite their completely contrasting personalities. Tifani and Angelo often get on each other's nerves and give each other a hard time, but it's mostly in good spirit, with some of the other characters badgering her about an attraction to him. By the time of Year Six the two are in a relationship and offer each other support in hard times. She and Teddy are on great terms, helping each other out with problems, though this relationship is tested by Teddy's betrayal of the Order. They are now currently rebuilding their bond. Tifani bonds with Logan after BDBM, even acting as an "Aunt" for his son Mason. Tifani respects Dodeca and looks up to her, even though she often whines about her duties. Tifani is also friends with Ilia and Swarma, helping them adjust to the Order. This eventually later changes as time progresses and Swarma and Ilia leave the Order. Tifani is enemies with Vanessa, seeing her as tacky and distasteful. Trivia *Tifani's signature symbol is the heart and her signature color is pink. *Tifani's birthday is October 5th, making her a Libra. *Tifani has many similarities to another OC of Laki's, Merlee. They both like to shop and wear side tails, though Tifani is more self-centered than Merlee initially. The two wind up briefly meeting in KaPRPT, commenting on each other's side tails. Category:Human Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:OCs that appeared in LoL Category:OCs that appeared in AoDS Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories